The Tasty Phenomenon
by katierosefun
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala are about to face one of the biggest challenges ever – the Tin Can Challenge. [No specific pairings, just lots of humor and crack. Inspired by the Tin Can Challenge on YouTube.]


**I wrote this a while ago after watching too many Tin Can Challenge videos on YouTube. (I wanted to try it out with my friends, but they were all convinced that I'd somehow rig the game. XD) **

**If you don't know about the Tin Can Challenge, well...just take a look. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ahsoka Tano drummed her fingers against the coffee table in front of the armchair she was sitting in. She flicked a glance at Padmé Amidala, who was sitting across from her. The two young women exchanged nervous, anxious looks before looking back at the coffee table, which a variety of tin cans had been placed on the surface. All of the wrappers were scraped off, leaving the tin can absolutely spotless except for perhaps a number scrawled on the metal.<p>

Anakin and Obi-Wan were sitting on the couch and they, too, looked at each other uncertainly. Ahsoka cleared her throat and looked around at her friends. "Well, everyone, we all know why we're here." She said slowly.

"Don't remind me, Snips – I'm still wondering how the heck you persuaded me into this." Anakin moaned, bringing his hands to his face. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. _Ever the drama queen, _she thought to herself but went on, "We are here to participate in the Tin Can Challenge."

"I still don't know what the Tin Can Challenge is, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said, looking at the tin cans on the coffee table. Ahsoka smiled. "The tin cans here," she gestured at the designated objects, "all have food in them – some are good, some are just…_bad_."

She wrinkled her nose in emphasis and leaned down, picking up a small jug. Ahsoka shook it lightly and showed the insides of the jug to her friends. "Inside this jug are leaflets with numbers corresponding to a specific tin can. Once you take a leaflet, you need to find the tin can and eat one spoonful of the food, no matter how nasty it is." She said proudly.

Anakin shook his head. "Sounds like a waste of time to me," he muttered under his breath.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on!" She wheedled. "It'll be fun! How often do we get to do this, anyways?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan traded bewildered, reluctant looks before sighing in unison. "Fine," Anakin muttered. "But if you make me eat dog food…"

"No promises!" Ahsoka trilled, handing the jar to her master.

Anakin groaned and stuck his hand inside. After a few seconds of shifting around the leaflets, he pulled his hand back out. He glowered at the group and flicked the little bit of paper open. "Seven," he announced, looking down at the table. Ahsoka grinned as he plucked the corresponding tin, secretly hoping he would get something embarrassing or disgusting. (That'd be funny!)

Anakin popped open the tab and looked down at the contents. For a few seconds, he simply stared. Then, he looked back up at the group. "Olives." He said flatly. "I got olives."

"Olives are good!" Padmé said, clapping her hands together. "It's not _that_ bad, right?"

Anakin pouted, giving Ahsoka the impression of a five-year old boy. "I don't like olives." He muttered. "They taste…funny."

"Better than dog food, right?" Obi-Wan asked with a grin. Anakin stuck his tongue out at the older man and with a resigned sigh; he picked up a spoon and dipped it into the can. Ahsoka watched with glee as he stuck three whole olives in his mouth – the reaction was instantaneous.

Anakin grimaced and shivered, obviously mortified. He squeezed his eyes shut and, puffing out his cheeks, swallowed. With a low, pathetic groan, he stuck out his tongue to reveal that the olives had gone down at his throat. Ahsoka smiled. "See?" She asked smugly. "That wasn't _that_ bad!"

"Says you," Anakin grumbled and stuck the jar to Obi-Wan.

The older man pressed his lips together and pulled out a leaflet. "Five," he declared.

There was a small silence as Obi-Wan popped open the tab of tin can five. Instantly, a wretched, awful smell wafted from the tin. Padmé frowned. "What _is _that?" She asked, delicately placing a hand over her nose.

Anakin looked down at the can and barked out an incredulous laugh. "I think it's…" He poked at the contents, which was an odd, red, meaty color. "Cat food." Anakin said, smirking.

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open and she shook her head sympathetically as Obi-Wan sighed in annoyance. "Cat food," the older man murmured, staring down at the contents. "Well, Anakin, you ate _bugs _before, so –"

"Wait a minute – you ate _bugs_?" Ahsoka shrieked, staring at her master. Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "They weren't _that_ bad…" He mumbled. Ahsoka cringed and turned back to Obi-Wan, who was cautiously digging a spoon into the tin can.

Once picking up a decent amount, Obi-Wan looked up at the group. He puffed out a sigh and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm eating _cat food_," he said dubiously and before he could put the food in his mouth, Anakin shoved the spoon in for him.

Ahsoka couldn't help herself – she giggled a bit. Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he made a series of undignified, choking sounds before swallowing the cat food. "Anakin," he gasped as his former apprentice rolled onto the floor, laughing. "Your _face_, Master!" Anakin howled gleefully. "Do you even _know_, oh, Force –"

"Your concern for my well-being is overwhelming, Anakin." Obi-Wan muttered, grimacing. He handed the jar to Padmé, who, like Ahsoka, was laughing quietly under her breath. At Obi-Wan's wounded expression, the senator smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry that you had to experience that, Master Kenobi," she said in a grave, serious tone.

"Thank you, Senator." Obi-Wan replied.

When he turned around, Ahsoka noticed that a bright, humored smile lit Padmé's face.

The senator dipped a hand into the jar and tugged a leaflet out. "Twelve," she said and dug the tin can out of the pile. She flicked it open and looked inside. "Oh, look at that!" She said, surprised. "I think it's…canned tomatoes?"

Anakin groaned. "This game is rigged."

Padmé smiled sweetly at the young man. "You're just jealous," she said lightheartedly, popping a spoonful of tomato slices into her mouth. Anakin rolled his eyes and Ahsoka took the jar.

"Ten," she murmured and picked out the tin. She shook it and frowned. "Sounds odd." Ahsoka remarked, looking up at her friends.

"Oh, just open it already!" Anakin said.

"No need to be so pushy!" Ahsoka snapped, but opened the tin. What she found inside was something that made her mouth drop open. Anakin, automatically sensing Ahsoka's discomfort, began wheedling, "What is it?"

Groaning, Ahsoka closed her eyes and pushed her spoon into the can with an odd _squelching _sound. To her annoyance, Anakin hooted with glee. "Ha! It's bad, isn't it?" He asked. Ahsoka bit down on her lip and reopening her eyes, pulled her spoon out to reveal a fish head. She heard Padmé let out a small gasp and "oh, my".

"I take it back, Snips," Anakin said cheerfully, putting his hands behind his neck. "This was the best idea ever."

"I truly _love _seeing how sympathetic you are towards your friends," Obi-Wan murmured, shooting Ahsoka a sympathetic smile. She sighed and muttered, "Thanks, Master Kenobi." With that, she spun the spoon around and stuck it in her mouth. She visibly shuddered, chewing around the nastier bits – and after a few minutes, finally swallowed.

"Never again," Ahsoka swore as she pushed the tin aside, listening to Anakin cheer happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I was bored. *shrugs* And when I'm bored, I write silly stuff like this. **

**Reviews are always welcome! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


End file.
